Ni ceart go cur le cheile Siobhan Irish
by TheCullensOnline
Summary: Uncover the mysteries of the leader of the Irish coven. "I am Siobhan, the leader of the Irish coven...My story is centuries old". A Cullens Online origional
1. My Story

My Story

Hello everyone! I am Siobhan, the leader of the Irish coven. My story is centuries old. Unfortunately, I do not remember much about my human life. My coven consists of myself, my mate Liam and my darling Maggie. I met my Liam first and then longing for a woman to talk to I created my Maggie. Of course Liam was not too sure of my decision, but I have a way of getting what I want.

I have always kept my past a mystery from even my closest of friends and family. I was born in Ireland in 1436 and turned in 1455. It was during the War of the Roses. The First Battle of St. Albans claimed the lives of my parents. I had fled into the countryside to escape the fighting. I found a small abandoned shanty just before dark and made a bed on the soft ground. Exhausted, I fell fast asleep. When I woke the next morning I decided to fix the shanty up. I didn't know how long it would be before I could return. I hid in the countryside for a couple weeks before returning to check on my home. When I walked into my yard I found that the house that I was born in had been burnt to the ground. I sifted through the ashes of my life to try to find anything that could hold memories of my time spent here with my parents. Saddened and broken, I returned to my makeshift home.

My life that I had known was no longer. I lay crying well into the night when I heard a soft rustling in the woods around the shanty. I tried to look out into the dark searching for the cause of the noise. As the sound got closer I knew it was time for me to leave the cover of my new home. I quietly crept out and headed away from the noises. As I felt my way through the unfamiliar darkness, I was hit by a force so strong that it threw me into a nearby tree. All at once my world slipped further into it's dark abyss as I felt the hands of my cold attacker tighten around me from behind. I could smell his sweet breath in the air as his mouth made his way to my throat. I tried to fight him off, but was met with strength I had never known before. Every move I made trying to break the purchase his mouth held on my skin sent crushing pains throughout my body. I could feel the bones in my arms and neck shattering under the weight of his grip. I thought my agony would end quickly, but the sounds of passing horsemen diverted my attacker's interest. All at once I was freed from my prison in his arms. I stumbled further into the woods to try to conceal my position in case he returned. I lay in the hollow of a tree when the burning began. The heat of the fire was so intense that, although I could see no flames, I left the safety of my hiding spot. Looking back at the tree I noticed that it was not on fire, but that I was internally. I decided then to try to cool my body in a nearby stream. The cold water ran over my skin doing little to ease the heat. It was days before I could feel some relief from the inferno within. I awoke that night with a great relief. All the pains that I had felt were now gone, but a burning in my throat still lingered. On the winds blew a new scent, I searched and found the origin of this tantalizing smell. My instincts took control of my actions and I fed for the first time on human blood.

Horrified, with the heinous act I had committed I took a dagger from its sheath on the dead man's body and drew the warm blade across my throat. As the blade crossed over my skin a piercing screech could be heard. I expected my blood to spill draining my life as it flowed from the wound, but nothing happened. I then drew the dagger's blade across my wrist… nothing. I tried again and again to break the layer of skin covering my wrist… still nothing. Angered with the failed attempt to take my own life I threw the dagger into the woods. This is when I heard a strange laughter. I looked towards its direction and noticed a figure moving out of the tree line. The figure started to speak to me in a Gaelic dialect. "Cad is ainm duit?" (What is your name?), the figure asked. I answered him, "Siobhan".

Tomas is ainm dom. (Tomas is my name.) An bhfuil pian ort? (are you in any pain?)

I answered, "no". At this point he started speaking to me in Latin. The words came so fast that I could barely make out what he was saying. I did catch the word Lamia, which I understood roughly…to be vampire.

* * *

Find out more of me and my family at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	2. Diary Page

Diary Page

Two parts combined to make a whole. That's what it is like to be with our mates. When one part is unable to comply with the other, the tattered remains hang in limbo. It's like a ship with no port and a light house with no beam. We find our way through the endless nights of our existence wondering alone searching for a way to feel whole again. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but is it true in our case. With no beating living heart, how do we fill the void of our existence being incomplete? In my experience I have found that making friends tends to only lighten our pain. It is with this reason and experience with this void that I have come to befriend Carmen.

She is a proud, loving, caring and kind woman, who for a short time could share our pains. Her mate unable to come be with her and mine still in Ireland. We soon became good friends. Now she is like a sister to me and I will always cherish our time spent together.

The day my Liam arrived was the happiest and saddest of my recent time spent here in Forks. Yes, I was thrilled that I again was a complete being, but I still felt the pain of Carmen's loss. I tried to keep my joy to a minimum around her as not to intentionally make things worse. Unfortunately, fate and a phone call were to make this impossible.

It was sometime last week. Carmen and I where hanging out with some friends at the Cullen's house. She was in a good mood. We were having fun and laughing with everyone. We had started dancing. The joy and excitement that showed in her face was a welcomed change. She was truly happy in this moment. All this was to shortly change.

When the call came in the atmosphere seem to change quickly. My dear Carmen went from bubbly and carefree to lonesome and heart broken. She missed her mate truly and the toll of his absence was starting to wear on her. I went to the window and looked out hoping to give her some sense of privacy. Everyone in the room looked on her with concern as she walked into the next room to talk. When Carmen returned she had a look of absolute pain on her face. Everyone started asking her what was wrong and she told them that her mate was not coming to be with her. She said that he did not agree with some of her choices in friends here and because of that would not be joining here. The room fell silent for a minute. Then Carmen went back into the kitchen, sitting on the counter with head in hands. I made my way in to comfort her. The room seemed to swell in an instant with bodies that hoped to do the same. Unable to face everyone and wanting times to be alone she excused herself saying good bye and disappearing into the forest. We all watched with worried hearts as she left, but I did not make an attempt to stop her from leaving. She needed this time to deal with this on her own.\

I text her cell phone the next day to see how she was. Her reply was that she had found some peace in the beauty of the mountains and that she would see me soon. When she did return, she seem to be back to her normal self. Just a slight hint of sorrow still lingered in her face. I decided that I would wait for her to come to me if she needed to talk. To this day she has kept her thoughts and emotions about the call to herself. I will leave her to them offering a supportive smile and hugs as she needs them and will not pry. I will however hope for Eleazar to rethink his decision and come to Forks to be with Carmen. I long for my dear friend to feel truly happy for the remainder of her existence. I only wish for her now to be complete once again.

* * *

Find out more of Carmen and Eleazar, along with myself, at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	3. How Liam Came To Join Me

How Liam Came to Join Me

The country I love, Ireland, has for as long as I can remember been in turmoil. Battles and invasions have help to conceal our existence. I was a newborn during the War of the Roses and my thirst was inextinguishable. My creator, Tomas and I followed the campaigns hunting the on wounded and dying. During brief periods of peace we hunted in other war torn areas.

For almost two hundred years it was just me and Tomas. Our bond was only of convenience. I learned from his teaching and he benefited from my ability to lure prey. Tomas was an ancient being. His appearance was crueler to the eyes than mine. We had been living in the countryside in the Ulster province when the Ulster Rebellion started in 1641. The chance of being reveled was too great for us at this time. We followed groups of refugees at night feeding on weak and dying. This is when I first saw him and his elderly parents. They were fleeing from the rebels in hopes to find a safe haven.

Their group was a large, maybe twenty in all. I had listened to their conversations from a distance. I came to realize that his name was Liam. He had been caring for his parents and seemed to be losing the battle to keep them healthy and alive. His father took ill during the journey. Liam had made camp and went to hunt for food for them. Some in the group they were traveling with decided to stay with them. While others decided to continue on. Tomas seemed eager to hunt and wanted to take advantage of this separation. I pleaded with him to go after the smaller group that had left. This group was mainly men, all arrogant and self-absorbed. I felt that it would be more of a hardship to end the lives of women, children and the elderly. He seemed reluctant, but went on to follow the group.

I stayed behind watching Liam, his family and the other in his group.  
I could see the ties that bind him. He seemed very protective and loving to his parents. He saw to the needs of the group before his own. I felt concerned for his health and well being. While they slept the first night I crept into their camp to leave some food for them. It was then that I noticed that Liam's father would probably not live through the night. I could hear his heart falter and his breath grow shallower. Normally, I would satisfy my thirst before his last breath, but I could not be the cause of Liam's pain. I watch him instead. His last moments were peaceful and calm. He died naturally just before dawn. As the sun was rising into the sky I went to seek cover in the shadows of the woods. Liam awoke to dismay. He cared for and comforted his mother and buried his father in a beautiful clearing set off in the woods. The women in the group prepared and made the food I had left for them. It was just after noon when they decided to pack up camp and continue on. I watched from the shadows as they left knowing it would only be a short time before I could watch over them again.

It was just after dark when Tomas found me placing flowers on the stones that covered the grave. He had been watching me from a distance and was visibly upset about my involvement with the travelers. He demanded that I not risk our lives for these weak and feeble humans. I tried not to show my concern, but my interest in Liam and the others safety betrayed me. Tomas wanted to head off in another direction, but I wanted to continue on after this group. When he asked why I did not take this man life (pointing to the grave) I could not answer. He then accused me of having feelings for the man's son and said that he would kill him if I did not agree to be his. I had never been aware that Tomas had a different set of ideas about us.  
I growled at him and told him he would meet his own death if he harmed one member of that group, including Liam. This was more than Tomas could stand. My outward defiance enraged him. It was at this time that I knew we must part ways; our companionship was no longer of convenience. Tomas had agreed not to harm them, but I knew better than to trust him.

We caught up to them an hour or so later. They had made camp and were dining on the left over meat. A somber mood hung in the air and grief was visible on their faces. As I listened to them talk it was clear that more of the refugees were suffering from an illness. The camp was restless this night no one seemed to be able to sleep. It was after midnight when the camp had finally settled. A cold mist had formed early in the morning waking up everyone. They packed up and headed off for the days journey.

The day remained overcast which made it easier to follow them. We still remained within the shadows of the trees just in case the sun broke through.  
It was late afternoon to early evening when the refugees were surrounded by a band of rebels. They were crossing the River Bann near Portadown when they were stopped. I felt helpless when I heard the leader of the rebels tell the refugees to strip down. I thought they were going to just steal the clothes and belongings. Then I noticed them start to push them off the bridge into the icy cold water. The banks of the river were lined with rows of spikes and swords. This was preventing those who did not drown a way to get out. I was looking for a way to help them when Tomas started to revel in their misery. I growled at him to stop it and started to make my way down to the river bank south of the bridge. I was still in the cover of the trees when they pushed Liam into the river. I watched him helplessly as he tried to fight the current and cold when Tomas sprang at me from behind. I turned just in time and our fight began.

It was the student that bested the teacher this day. The noise of our fight had scared the rebels and they ran from the bridge. This gave me the opportunity to look for survivors. First, I quickly set a fire and fueled it with the remains of my one time companion. Body after body floated down river cold and absent of life. I was listening for any sound of life as I heard a faint heart beat. I followed it and found Liam lying on the river bank. He was barely breathing and hypothermia was setting in. I had to decide quickly, his heart beat was fading. I knelt beside him as he opened his eyes. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I leaned towards him kissed his cheek and then my teeth found his throat. It was easier than I thought it would be to stop. The water had lowered his body temperature making his blood cold and unappealing. I carried him back and set him by the fire to trying to comfort him. I search for other survivors, but found none. I buried the bodies and went back to sit with Liam. His transformation took a couple days and when he woke I was right there beside him. I answered his questions and told him everything I knew about what we had become. It took sometime for him to trust me, but I was patient and now we get to spend our eternity together.

Speak with me in person at www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


	4. Maggie

Maggie, How She Completed Our Coven

For a little over three hundred and ninety years, Liam and I were alone together. Our relationship had bloomed into a beautiful existence. Like all couples, we did have our difference though. Liam had taken to exploration and hunting wild game for sport, he calls this business. At first I would go with him, I enjoyed watching how happy this made him. Once he told me, it made him feel alive. After a few dozen years, I began to grow tired of his sport so he would go alone. These absences grew longer lasting a couple months to a year at one time. I felt alone and longed for another to fill my time when Liam was away. I did some searching of my own while he was away. I never traveled to far from Ireland though. I was walking in London one night when I found another of our kind. It was late 1600's to early 1700's. As he approached me, he smiled. He was very civilized. We talked for sometime during which he told me his story. I found him very interesting. He had chosen an abnormal way to survive. I asked him to come and visit my home so I could have him explain this in detail. It was at this time that he told me, regretfully, that he was to leave for the new world and that he would have to decline. With this in mind I stayed with him until he was to leave, learning all I could about him in our short amount of time together. Just after sunset, we made our way to the docks. It was there that I learned his name, Carlisle. It was a sad parting, even though we had known each other for so little time. We went our separate ways knowing that we would always be friends.

Liam left for one of his business trips in December of 1828. I set about on my own again searching for a diversion from loneliness. I had gone for my usual walk after dark when all should be near sleep. I was near Killarney when I decided stop at a small pond in a meadow. The weather was unusually cold. There was a soft blanket of snow on the ground and the pond was beginning to form a thin layer of ice. I was dressed in a heavy hooded cloak and my hands in a fur muff, to blend in with my appearance. I would have to hunt this night.

As I sit there by the pond, I ran one of my hands through the icy water. The water had a slight chill that I could feel even at my temperature. I played with pieces of ice pushing them down and breaking them apart from the whole. I was relaxed and content; my mind distanced itself leaving me unaware of my surroundings. I was lost in thought. I heard a woman screaming for help and I was taken by surprise. She was running across the meadow towards me screaming for me to help her. I stood immediately trying to think of my options. Do I run? What should I do? Do I take her life and end this danger? Yes…

She was too close. I set out devising my plan of attack. Do I wait and see what her problem is? Do I follow her and then attack? If she did not take notice of my difference do I let her live? I decided to…. My back was to her when she approached me. Falling to her knees, she pleaded with me to help her. She told me that she was pregnant and was beaten by her husband. I turned to look at her when she made these claims. As I set eyes upon her, it was clear that she was round with child. I could hear its strong heart beat within the womb. I visually examined her and noticed that she was covered with bruises; her eyes were half-swollen shut. She told me her name was Abigail. Feeling pity for her, I lowered my tone of voice and asked her what I could do to help her. I knew this was wrong of me to do. I had never been this close to a human without ending their life.

Abigail's main request was that I not leave her alone. She was afraid of her husband coming home. She said he threatened to kill her and the unborn child. Instead, he beat her until she was bruised and cowering in a corner. I am not sure if it was rage towards this man or my pity for her that led me to agree to her request. I followed her home, where I would sneak out of before dawn. Her house was small, but quaint. It was dim inside, lit with a single candle. This helped to ease my concerns. Abigail went into the kitchen to offer me food and drink, to this I thoughtfully declined. We sat together and talked by candle light. It was just before dawn when I excused myself. She had calmed and had grown tired. I was heading for a near by tree line when I noticed a man staggering drunk down the lane. I reached the tree line before he neared and stayed out of sight while I watched him. It was the husband. He entered the house yelling at poor Abigail. I stayed for a little while, listening to him, until he grew quiet. I knew at that moment that I would be returning to keep a watchful eye on them. I longed for him to make his fatal mistake. I kept watch over her for a few weeks. He yelled and threw things, but did not lay a hand on her during this time. After he was finished with this, he would go out and get drunk. This seemed to be his habit and I was taking note of his routine.

It was on the night of December 14, 1828 that Abigail gave birth to their daughter. He was off getting drunk when this little angel entered the world. Abigail's labor and delivery were difficult. The birth of this child left her weak and yet she was full of love. She named her Magdalene Marie. I crept in after she was asleep to look upon the child. In what would taken one heart beat of mine, I fell in love with her. She was so beautiful, this snow white angel with a hint of red hair. I knew then that she had taken a piece of my still heart and claimed it for her own. I would protect her.

I watched over this angel and her mother nightly. I would enter Maggie's room while her dad was yelling at her mother and try to calm her with a quiet song. She was about two months old when it happened. They were fighting again and I was in her room. He was drunk and growing increasing more violent. He threw Abigail into the walls and beat her. I could smell fresh blood in the air. I made my way back out the window, when Abigail came into her room. She barricaded the door as best she could, but he still broke through. I watched feeling helpless as he beat her in front of their daughter. With one final strike, he knock Abigail unconscious to the floor and then went for the crib. My rage at this point knew no limits. I looked at Abigail lying on the floor not moving. I knew my only witness to my actions would be an infant child. I eased through the window and made my move on him as he raised his hand to strike the child. I grabbed him by the wrist before he could land the strike and took him into my arms. I could not bear the thought of taking his life in her room, so I carried him away… The smell of mead on his breath was as strong as its taste in his blood. Abigail woke the next morning with no idea of what had become of him.

In December of 1846, I decided to go check once again on Abigail and Maggie. Through out the years I had continued to watch over them. The times were rough for all; there was not enough food to feed everyone. I crept closer to look in the house. I noticed then how weak and frail they had become. Maggie had taken ill and her mother was caring for her. I could hear a slight rasp in her breath and her heart had an irregular beat. For the first time in her existence, I worried for her life. I left that morning wondering if she would survive until the next time I could see her. I hoped in that moment that there would be a chance.

To my surprise, Liam was home when I got back. I went to him welcoming him home with open arms, knowing in the back of my mind that I would be making my biggest request to him soon. It took a few days to think of away to put it in the right words. I thought about just acting without his permission, and then thought better. It was close to Christmas, so I asked Liam if I could chose my own gift. He agreed not knowing my terms.

I went once more to check on Maggie and her mother before telling Liam my wishes. If they were improving, I would ask nothing, but if not… As I looked into their windows, I knew no matter what I would have to see this through to the end. Maggie's condition was worse. Abigail had the early signs of the same illness. Both were thinner than just a few days before. On top of their illnesses, they were starving to death. Immediately I returned to Liam. I told him what I wanted and he denied me. We discussed my wants further; I would not give up my desire. I told him that with his absence this made it easier for me to bear. He told me he would think about it more and wanted to hunt. I went with him as a constant reminder.

We had traveled in the direction of their home, before it came to my realization. I would take him to see them. I told him I wanted to show him something taking his hand and leading him towards their house. As we arrived, I noticed him start to hesitate. He stopped before going any further. Is this the child's house? Yes… He then took my face in his hands looking in to my eyes. If this is what you truly desire I will not stop you. I will stand with you. I took him by the hand and led him into the house.

Standing by her bed, I watched as she slept unsoundly. Her heart had grown weaker; her breaths were shallow and staggered. As I was about to kneel down she rolled over and opened her eyes. A look of calm confusion was on her face as I asked her if she wanted to die tonight. No, please save me was all she said as a single tear flow down her cheek. I leaned over her and my lips found their purchase. I fed on the way to her house and was able to control myself. When I was finished, I wrapped Maggie in her blanket and took her to our home. I laid her on a fresh bed with thick feather pillows.

I left only once during Maggie's transformation. I felt that I owed Abigail some sense of ease. I had first taken her husband and now her daughter from her. I wrote her a letter and placed it by her bed with it I left food and water. The note simply stated that her daughter was being well cared for. She was becoming stronger by the hour and that she would have a life to live. I returned home and went to sit with Maggie. Liam and I were discussing his disapproval of my letter when Maggie woke from her fire. We told her who we were and what had become of her. She took the information in with very little shock; it was as if she knew I was speaking the truth.


	5. My Fears Remembered as They Crawl Back

I sit here watching, what is to be my last sunset in Ireland before returning to Forks. Hidden in the seclusion of a small hallow, I watch as the sky turns from a bright blue to a pinkish orange. Sitting against a tree, a ray of sun catches a glint of a spider's web. I move closer to examine the artist at its work. This creation, so intricate, seemly delicate was spun into being by a small brown spider. As the spider is lowered into the breeze by its web I have no fear of it. I gently place my hand under the descending creature and let it land there. I watch as it explores the palm of my hand. I roll my hand as it crawls between my fingers. It is then I notice and laugh as its fangs try to make entry into my stone flesh. As gently as I place him into his web a memory creeps into my mind. A small shudder, long lost in my mind, crawls upon my skin just as the spider had not two seconds before. Whether this was real or a dream I can not remember, but its affects still ring clear.

It was a similar place as I am in right now, but a much younger me. I was playing with a boy for whom I can no longer give a name. We were running along a path long since traveled. I was in the lead and him close behind. I stopped immediately. In front of me, crossing the path was a rather large web with its creator directly in the center. I start to back away to find a different route. The boy is taunting and laughing at me. 'You're afraid of a tiny little spider' he says. I try to remain calm and deny this fact, but he is relentless. He walks closer to the web, reaching for the spider, as I continue to back away. With spider in hand he turns and starts towards me. At this point the boy is within throwing distance and he is pretending to toss the spider on me. I try to run and turn into a different web. I hear a bellowing laughter as I fight to remove the web and it inhabitant from my face and hair. I was removing web and spider pieces from my hair as I fell to the ground crying. With my face in my hands I can feel this boy's presence behind me. At this point he lays a hand upon my shoulder telling it will be okay then he backs away. I was starting to calm when I heard him giggle. I looked at him through tear soaked eyes thinking him a cad for laughing at my pain. That is when it happens. While placing his hand on my shoulder I noticed his intent was not to leave comfort but the spider he had taken from its web. As the scream of terror broke through my lips its fangs broke through my skin. I stood up smashing the spider against my neck and left him there laughing as I ran to my house to tell my mother what had happened.

By the time I reached my house I could feel the bite start to burn and sting my flesh. I told my mother what had happened and her face grew worried. She examined the bite placing a foul smelling thick salve upon my neck. The smell made my stomach wrench. I followed her instruction to lay down to rest and drifted into a deep sleep. I'm not sure how long I remained asleep, but when I awoke I heard her speaking to my father. I remained in bed whether it was due to exhaustion or fever I am not sure. She was telling him that the wound was reddening; swollen three times its original size and that he would have to fetch the doctor from town. It was increasingly getting harder to breath and I was wringing from sweat. I fell unwillingly back into a deep sleep. The next time I woke I was feeling better. I placed my hand to my neck feeling a thick bandage. Carefully, I got to my feet. The room was swaying as I take my first step and brace to get my balance. I found my mother in the kitchen preparing a meal. As she sees me her eyes tear on her smiling face. With her tightening embrace I come to realize just how close I had come to not be standing there in her arms.

The final shades of orange have turned to a purplish black. Night has set as the last of this memory runs its course. I stand to leave as a feeling of irony comes to mind. I had always feared a bite would end my life. Little did I know just how right I would be, but in place of a spider it was a vampire that took and changed my life.

* * *

www(dot)cullensonline(dot)com


End file.
